regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Transformers Prime Beast Wars
This is a crossover between Regular Show, Transformmers Prime and Transformers Beast Wars. Plot When Cybertron is under attacked by Deceptihogs, Decepticons, Decepticons (G1), and Predacons (Later are joied by Decepticons TFP in the middle of the episode), Autobirds, Autobots, Autobots (G1), Rescue Bots, Maximals, and Autobots (TFP) must save the day. Transcript *(This episode begins at Zim's Base) *'Zim': Guys we gotta problem. *'Zeb': What is it, Zim? *'Zim': Cybertron is under attcked by Deceptihogs, Decepticons, Decepticons (G1), and Predacons. *'Gumball': Then lets save Cybertron! *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *(Scene shows to Cybertron where the civilians are running away) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Thats right you cowards! Run away from us, but don't try to hide or we will destroy everything you loved! *'Zelok': My lords, I invited Predacons and Decepticons (TFP) to join us. *'Bowser (Energon Megatron form)': Excellent work Zelok. *'King Pig (Megatron form)': Yes, excellent work indeed. *Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol *'Zim': Here we are Cybertron. *(A GroundBridge Portal arrives) *'Gumball': Hey, what's that? *(Autobots TFP arrives) *'Spike (G1)': Optimus, what are you doing here? *'Optimus Prime (TFP)': Huh? Who are you? *'Zim': Spike, this is a different Optimus. (Looks at Optimus Prime TFP) Our names were- *(Subtitle: One introduction later) *'Smokescreen': So, what are you doing here at Cybertron? *'Zim': Here to save it, of course. *'Knock Out': Sure. *(All the sudden, the Predacons animal mode approached) *'Megatron (BW)': Aw, but the invasion hasn't been completed yet so, Predacons! Transform! *'Terrorsaur': Terrorsaur, TERRORIZE! (Transformed into robot mode) *'Scorponock (BW)': Scorponock, TERRORIZE! (Transformed into robot mode) *'Tarantulas': Tarantulas, TERRORIZE! (Transformed to robot mode) *'Waspinator (BW)': Waspinator, TERRORIZE! (Transformed to robot mode) *'Megatron (BW)': Megatron (BW), TERRORIZE! (Transformed to robot mode) *(Predaking arrives) *'Predaking': Don't forget me. Predaking. *'Megatron (BW)': Now lets fight for the Empire! *(Predacons started to fire at Zim's Gang) *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Zelok': My lords, The Predacons are gonna fire at Zim's Gang. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Of course they were you fool! Anyways Cybertron shall be the property for the Empire! *Symbol flips to Decepticon Symbol *(Skylynx and Darksteel arrives) *'Darksteel': Could use a hand here? *'Starscream (TFP)': Never mind them, they can easily handle it! *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Zelok': Hey, My lords. When can I touched the allspark? *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Start it right now. *(Zelok saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clone of Shockwave) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': My lords. I'm in Shockwave form. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Great job Zelok. *'Argan': I wanna try too. *(Argan saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clone of Predaking) *'Argan (Predaking form)': Look at me. I'm in Predaking form. *'Wario': If you mind, me and Waluigi ars about to touch this so called Allspark too. *'Waluigi': Yeah, what my bro just said! *(Wario and Waluigi saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clones of Skylynx and Darksteel) *Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Thank God, we escaped from those Predacons. *'Optimus Prime (Rescue Bot)': Yeah, otherwise if we never escaped from those Predacons, it would be a disaster. *(A GroundBridge Portal) *'Zim': A GroundBridge will do? Let's go! *(They are head it to the GroundBridge) *'Jack Darby': Guys, what happened? *'Bulkhead (TFP)': We manage to find were alternated versions of us, and their friends. *'June Darby': Can we help? *'Arcee (TFP)': Sure. So, Zim did you have a GroundBridge at your base? *'Zim': Yes, Arcee. Yes I did. *'Cliffjumper (TFP)': Does the Park has a GroundBridge, too? *'Gumball': Yes. *'Ultra Magnus (TFP)': Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base has a GroundBridge? *'Nicole': You bet. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Argan (Predakin form)': At last! *'Terrorsaur': Yes indeed. *'Waspinator (BW)': Waspinator like being with other people by the side of our own. *'Scorponock (BW)': Technically, we are on the Empire side. *'Predaking': Yep. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Afterall, this shall be the day that we wou up d not fail! *'Megatron (TFP)': You got it. *Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol *'Agnet Fowler': Guys, glad you wanna m couldeet. *(Maximals arrives) *'Optimus Primal': You guys use a hand here? *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Awesome. *'Rhinox': We glad you wanna meet. *(Optmius Prime BW arrives) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Are you revived by Maximals? *'Optimus Prime (BW)': Yes. Yes I am. *'Dinobot (BW)': We shall be prepared to stop those Empire! *Symol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Pink': Excuse us, Father. Can we touch the AllSpark *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Sure. *(Pink and Barranco Jr. saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clones of Terrorsaur and Waspinator) *'Barranco Jr. (Waspinator form)': Look at us we're Terrorsaurb and Waspinator form. *'Pink (Terrorsaur form)': And I have wings, being in transformer mode is cool. *'Barranco Jr. (Waspinator form)': Yep. *'Megatron (BW)': This is mostly likely supeiror to team up that I ever thought before. *Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol *'Blackarachnia (BW)': Primal, there are bad news, Cybertron is nearly conqured ande got to do something fast! *'Optimus Primal': Maybe with our friends some help. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Kamek': Can we touch the Allspark. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': You got it. *(Kamek, Kammy, and Spot saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clones of Thundercracker, Ramjet and Sunstorm) *'Kamek (Swindle form)': Look at us we're Swindle, Ramjet and Sunstorm form. *'Lisp Pig (Thndercracker form)': Pretty good. *'Hildy Gloom': We wanna try too. *(Grim Gloom and Hildy Gloom saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clones of Dreadwing and Airachnid) *'Grim Gloom (Dreadwing form)': Check it out. We're Dreadwing and Airachnid form. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': I knew that. Time to heat things up. *Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol *'Optimus Prime (BW)': Okay, guys. We gonna stop the Deceptihogs, Decepticons, Decepticons (G1), Predacons and Decepticons (TFP). *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Hey, your a genius, Optimus. *'Optimus Prime (BW)': Thanks. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Lisp Pig's Cousin (Bludgeon form)': Eh, my lordsh, Are ya shure that the plan will worksh? *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Wonderful, and of course. We must work together. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Thats a best idea. Let's do it this! *(Deceptihog Symbol flips to Decepticon Symbol] *'Dreadwing': Everyone we gonna help the Rabbid Empire. *'Megatron (TFP)': You're right, Dreadwing. Let's go help them. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Son the Empire will march the victory and then we Empire lords will conqur the universe! *'Megatron (BW)': An I am glad to be an Empire member as well. *'Predaking': Us too. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Afterall, nothing shall stop us! *Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol *'Zeb': Ratchet, can you bridge us to Cybertron? *'Ratchet (TFP)': Prepare to GroundBridge. *'Big Red (Heatwave form)': Hey did you guys have a note for me to read? *'Mighty Eagle': Here you go. *'Big Red (Heatwave form)': Thank you. Dear heroes, you got a case of hiccups, love Your mom. I don't remember having hiccups. *'Mighty Eagle': Ahem. The mission. *'Big Red (Heatwave form)': Mission right. Let's go. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Okay, everyone. It's time- Wait never mind, lets continue the invasion. *'Argan (Predaking form)': Alright! Let's do this! *Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol *'Jack Darby':Guys the invasion is here. *'Green (Grimlock form)': Of course the invasion is here you d**k! You don't have to repeat that everytime. *'Raf': The Empire is head it to Jasper the hometown. *(Empire invades Jasper) *'Grumpy': To Jasper! *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *'Lisp Pig (Thundercracker form)': Eh my lords, are you shure the plan would work? *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Yes. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': My lords, bad news, the Heroes had find out we have invade Jasper somehow! *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Stop them! *'Zelok (Shockwave form)' Of course! (Transformed to vehicle mode and flies off) *flips to Autobird Symbol *'Red (Ultra Magnus form)': Their they are. Let's get some! *'All': Yeah! *(Zim's Gang, Maximals, Autobots (TFP), Jack Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakadai, Rafael Esquivel and Agent Fowler beated up Deceptihogs, Decepticons, Decepticons (G1), Predacons, Decepticons TFP) *'Zim': AND THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! *(Deceptihogs, Decepticons, Decepticons (G1), Predacons, Decepticons TFP stabs Zim's Gang, Maximals, Autobots (TFP), Jack Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakadai, Rafael Esquivel and Agent Fowler but no effect, but Deceptihogs, Decepticons, Decepticons (G1), Predacons, Decepticons TFP were injured, damaged, killed and dies by Zim's Gang, Maximals, Autobots (TFP), Jack Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakadai, Rafael Esquivel and Agent Fowler) *'Zim': Finally HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! *(Barranco Megatron form, Bowser Megatron form, King Pig form, Megatron, Megatron G1, Megatron BW, and Megatron TFP rised up) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)':NOT SO FAST! (He, Bowser Megatron form, King Pig form, Galvatron G1 and the other Megatrons Lord Farts A Lot [Alvatron form from each show formed into a giant like Megatron/Galvatron form with a Deceptihog symbol, Decepticon symbol, and predacon symbol, it grows a head of Barranco Megatron form to reveal a full transformation as Mega Galvahog) *'Mega Galvahog': Introducing, Mega Galvahog! *'Jack Darby': Guys, It's Mega Galvahog! *'Spike Witwicky': How did Mega Gavahog get here? *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': What do you think! Mega Galvahog is a form of all megatron versions! The onds that we fought with! *'Daniel (G1)': It merges together. *'Red (Ultra Magnus form)': Yep. *'Mega Galvahog': Prepare to meet your DOOM! YOU FOOLS CAN STOP ME!! (About to step on them) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *'Raf': What do we do now? *'Heatwave': Stand back! (Holds a laser gun) We have a weapon, and We are not afraid to use it! *(Zim's Gang, Maximals, Autobots (TFP), Jack Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakadai, Rafael Esquivel and Agent Fowler shoot Mega Galvahog multiple times until they are a pile of ashes.) *'Red (Ultra Magnus form)': Ooh. I think it moved. *(They continue shooting) *'Anthobots': You have 5 seconds to comply. Four... three... two... one... We now authorized to use physical force! *opens fire and shreds Mega Galvahog *'Spike (G1)': Did we shoot Mega Galvahog? *'Carly (G1)': Yes we did. *'Sparkplug (G1)': He's dead right now. *(Mega Galvahog suddenlyrespawns) *'Mega Galvahog': Well turns out, i can be ressureccted anytime so. (Steps on Optimus Prime TFP) So long, Prime! *(Someone shoot Mega Galvahog in the head, it was revealed to be Squidward with his shot gun) *'Zim': Thanks, Squidward. *'Squidward': You're welcome. *(Mega Galvahog gets up) *'Mega Galvahog': How can you kill me if I am way bigger than all of you!? Bullets don't count cause they are puny! After all, your own Prime is dead, soon all of you Optimuses from each alternate universal dimension will be! *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': (Getting angry) I WILL AVENGE OPTIMUS PRIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Shoots lasers at Mega Galvahog, but didn't seem to collapse) CRAP!!! *'Rodimus Prime (G1)': Use the Matrix. (Givds Red Prime form the Matrix) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': How the hell do I use this thing!? *'Jazz (G1)': Use it. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': BY WHAT!? (Red Prime form's chest open) Oh, I see. (Places the Allspark inside of his chest, the chest closes and all the sudden, ne had a spark electrical moment) WHY THE HELL DOES IT HURT!?!? ("You Got The Touch" plays while Red started to have a level ten upgrade of his Optimus Prime form) Wow, what the hell did that Matrix do to me? *'Ultra Magnus (G1)': To use the weapons. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': (Checked around his form afer it was upgraded by the Matrix) Does this upgrade make me look fat? *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': Not at all. Use the weapons to kill Mega Gavahog. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Okay, sheesh. okay. mega Gavahog. I'm gonna tear you lim to lim. *'Mega Galvaho': I would like to see you try them. (Attempt to step on Red Rime form, but Red [Optimus Prime form pushes the leg by preventing him from steping on him) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': I THINK NOT!!! (Kicks Mega Galvahog in the arms and legs) Now, its time to, LET YA GO TO THE UNDERWORLD!!!!!! (Shoots fire laser blast at Mega Galvahog, making him collapse till all the originL megatrons fall to the ground) For now on, I am keeping the Matrix inside me till Optimus Prime (TFP) gets back. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': You fool, someday we will destroy th Matrix and if Optimus dares to return, we shall send in some attacks. *(The Megatrons and the Empire flied away and left) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': I guess i will miss Optimus Prime since he died, afer all, the Matrix kind've made me stronger, powerful and unstoppable. *'Ratchet (TFP)': Guys, I found this? *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': What is it? *'Ratchet (TFP)': A Heal Energon it will use it to bring back Optimus alive. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Will it work? *'Ratchet (TFP)': I'm not sure. Let's see how it works. *(Ratchet TFP puts the heal energon to Optimus Prime TFP and Optimue Prime TFP woke up) *'Ratchet (TFP)': The heal energon. *'Optimus Prime (TFP)': What happened? *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': You died and we assumed that you didn't burn to hell, by the way.. (Gets the Matrix out and goes to back to level 1 Optimus Prime form) The Matrix gave me power to my ultimate form, since you came back (Gives Optimus Prime TFP the Matrix) I belive this truely belongs to you. *'Optimus Prime (TFP)': Thanks. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': No problem, after all, what special attacks are they talking about? *'Green (Grimlock form)': Who even cares! *'Benson': So, Maximals, Autobots (TFP), Jack Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakadai, Rafael Esquivel and Agent Fowler, want a job at the park? *'Jack Darby': You got it. *'Raf': Let's do this thing! *(Episode ends) Trivia *Maximals, Autobots (TFP), Jack Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakadai, Rafael Esquivel and Agent Fowler got a job at the park. *Optimus Prime (BW) is revived by Maximals. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers